


The One in Which Race Gets Bored

by thelazyhero_ttums



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: And ducks, Have some newsies, I finally posted, M/M, Wholesome, funtime, once in a blue moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: Race should NEVER get bored, it’s just a bad idea for everyone involved truly.





	The One in Which Race Gets Bored

“Bye babe, I’ll see you later!” Spot called to his lovely boyfriend, Race, as he walked out of the door on his way to his classes.

“Bye Sweetheart!” Race called back running up to him, placing a kiss on his cheek before he left. Race closed the door and sat down on the couch. Days without Spot were the worst in Race’s mind, normally Race had classes on the same day as Spot so he’d have something to do, but not today. Race decided to bust himself by pulling out his phone and scrolling through social media, that got boring really quick so Race decided to go pick up some flowers for Spot, it gave something for Race to do and was a nice gift for Spot.

Race went to the mall near their apartments, HamiltonHill, and went to the nature shop inside, Branching Out. He walked inside and saw all sorts of wondrous flowers, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the metal tub in the center of the store. Race approached it and to his surprise it was filled with little baby ducklings. He was overcome with joy just watching them flail about, and of course Race being as impulsive as he is, bought some, not a lot though, only 17. Race had long forgotten all about the flowers he was intended to buy as he made his way home, trying to think of a place to keep the ducklings. He had also bought the essentials, a heat lamp, some food and water, Race was ready to be a duckling mother.

He got back home and set all of his duckling babies into the tub in his apartment, he set them up with the lamp, food, and water and basically just watched them. He sat there and watched them for quite a few hours, before he heard the door open. In his excitement for the ducklings he had forgotten all about Spot and his gift. Race quickly got up and dashed into their shared room, acting like he had been on his phone the entire time.

“Hey baby,” Spot said upon entering the room and seeing Race, “How was your day, do anything interesting?”

“Hey sweety,” Race looked up from his phone, “I went to go get you flowers but, got a little sidetrack…”

“Well that’s fine,” Spot said sitting down beside Race, “It’s the thought that counts, and what do you mean by side-“ 

Spot sentence was interrupted as the baby ducklings decided to be conveniently loud. Spot got up and looked at the door to the bathroom, “Ummmm, What was that?” He said while reaching for the handle, he opened the bathroom and walked inside to find the ducklings in the tub, "Why the fuck are there ducks in our bathtub?” Spot said turning around.

Race had followed Spot into the restroom and just looked at him, ‘ _ Play dumb _ ’ he thought, “What ducks?” ‘ _ Not that dumb _ .’

“Racer, we can’t all of them,” Spot said looking at the ducks playing in the tub, “we’re going to have to give some of them away.”

That’s exactly what they did, they gave three of the ducks to their friends Jack and Kath, four to Albert and Elmer, two of the ducks went to their friend Buttons, and four went to their friend JoJo. Leaving Spot and Race with two ducklings, which they named, Cat and Dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope who ever reads this enjoys it, shoutout to the fact I actually wrote something!!! I’m working on quite a few fix’s actually, but idk when they’re going to be posted, you’ve been warned they are long-ish. So have fun with those, glad you read this story, and feel free to comment!


End file.
